Changing Room
by Koureki
Summary: Instead of having Rin and Haru's talk outside the store, they're in the changing room. Oh and they're naked. A one-shot rated M for smut and boyxboy.


'Do we really need matching swimming uniforms? We should be concentrating on speed, not style,' Rin complained to himself as he opened to the cover to the changing room.

"Coach? Ehh Nitori where are you?" Rin said, about to complain on his absence when he noticed someone coming out of the stall next to him. He gave a sideways glance, no need to look perverted to a stranger when,

"Haru?!" Rin exclaimed. Ever since he came back from Australia, they were literally popping up everywhere, the old pool, his school, now while he was in the changing room? Geez it must be fate.

"Rin," Haru said, surprise widening his eyes. Making him look all innocent, Rin bet Makoto and Nagisa dragged him out here. Making use of their time alone, Rin looked Haru's body up and down, seeing his ribs stick out, the lean muscles and wide eyes Rin clenched his jaw.

'It meant nothing. Not when he's in this shape.' Rin thought despairing. Although the lean muscle looked perfect on Haru, it wasn't the right body build to go on competitions, and thus causing Rin's body, which was well built and practiced into perfection, too much of an advantage on Haru.

"Wait, that's another speedo!" He heard a racket going on behind him, caused by Makoto and Nagisa. This wasn't enough time to get his point across without those idiots getting in the way.

"I wanted to talk to you. Come with me," Rin pulled Haru harshly into his changing room stall. He closed the curtain and put both his hands above Haru's head, leaning in.

"Haru you're better than this," Rin whispered, looking into Haru's eyes.

Haru was shocked speechless. He stared wide eyed into Rin, his mouth opening to speak only to let out an indecipherable noise. Rin waited, staring straight at Haru.

"I'm not better than someone who just got back from Australia," Haru finally said, dropping his eyes and mimicking Rin's soft and quiet tone.

"Are you mocking me?" Rin aggressively growled, getting closer to Haru, trying to intimidate him. Haru could now feel Rin's hot breath on his face.

Haru's eyes snapped back at Rin's face.

"I'm not. You won our race." Haru persuaded. Rin wanted to smile, but only managed a grimace.

"It'd be hard not to, given the shape you're in," Rin responded, letting his frustration leak through his mask. Haru didn't respond at first, looking down again. Rin wanted Haru motivated, not casual or ambivalent. Rin needed Haru to fight back, to work to beat him, so that there race could help him. After all, it's been 7 years and Rin was still unable to let go of the grudge he held for Haru.

"A win is a win. Isn't that good enough?" Haru said stubbornly.

"It's not!" Rin growled again, letting his head fall on the wall behind Haru, falling onto Haru's shoulder.

'Or else, I can't move on,' The words that he couldn't say to Haru fleeted through his mind, causing angry tears to spring into his eyes.

"You're a pain," Haru sighed, pushing Rin's hand out of the way.

Afraid Haru will see his teary eyes, and probably an effect of the over emotion, Rin took Haru's lips, and held his bottom lip between his teeth, showing that yes, Haru shouldn't have said that.

Haru froze. Rin kept his eyes shut, not daring to open them and see Haru's face.

But when Haru let his tongue slide upon Rin's lip, and then suck on it, Rin was the one that was frozen.

Haru gently tugged his lip out and leaned back against the wall.

"I only swim free. I won't swim for you," Haru simply said. Rin's eyes blinked open and he glared at Haru.

"You will swim for me," Rin said, and with that, he leaned into Haru, suckling on his bottom lip and then using his tongue to gain entrance into Haru's mouth. Rin had Haru pinned against the changing room wall, and when Haru felt Rin's tongue he moaned into his mouth and pressed himself against Rin.

Rin grinned at Haru's acceptance and peeked out of his eyelashes to see Haru's wide blue eyes staring at him in wonder. Rin slowly stopped what at first had been an aggressive kiss, and backed away to have a look at Haru's dumb founded face. He looked like a little kid, adorable. More adorable, maybe, when Rin put his hand on Haru's lower stomach, asking with his eyes if he could go farther, and having Haru's comprehensive eyes grow wider and shake his head yes.

Rin stroked Haru through his clothes, and went back to kissing him, licking him on the lips, and giving him little nips on the neck, his sharp teeth showing through his wide smile. When Rin realized there wasn't enough friction through the swim suit, he tugged at the waistband and brought the shorts down to Haru's ankles. When he came back up to kiss Haru, he was surprised to see a stubborn look on his face.

"Take yours off too, Rin," Haru whispered defiantly. Rin wanted to laugh out loud at the childish defiance Haru was holding to having his pants taken off. He was grinning when he threw his off and put his arms around Haru's naked body to hug him closer to kiss him. Haru slid his hands up into Rin's hair and bent his neck back; giving Rin enough room too playfully land kisses on his mouth, occasionally letting his tongue taste him.

"In that case I want you to promise me something. If you lose, don't say you'll quit," Haru said against Rin's mouth.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Rin smiled suggestively, and leaded Haru's hand towards his cock.

Haru's eyes hazed and he dropped them to concentration on spreading Rin's precum throughout his length. Rin grinded against his hand and took his own hand to stroke off Haru, who gasped when he took hold of his length. The playful banter and kisses quickly turned to muffled groans and moans.

Whenever Haru started working quicker on Rin, Rin would have to slow down on Haru and concentrate on not coming too quickly, and vice versa. They're breaths soon heated the small changing room and their violent blushes spread down their cheeks to their necks.

"I-Ah- Rin, I'm close," Haru panted, and in a selfish want for Rin to come at the same time he picked up his pace, quickly spreading his fingers from Rin's base to his tip.

"Haru, that's-," Rin gasped and collapsed into Haru's slouching body. They both came and their cum seeped across both of their abdomens.

For a moment they stood in that position, quietly gasping to catch their breaths. Rin took his hand and almost massaged Haru's abdomen.

"Try to build some muscle before the tournament Haru," Rin whispered into Haru's ear. Haru's already blushing face looked down to avoid his face, but Rin's sticky hand held his chin steady. He leaned in to kiss him

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! What are you doing in there with your swim suit, eh?" Nagisa was right outside Haru's old stall, "Be careful, I'm coming in!"

Rin was smiling but a look of horror rose in Haru's.

"Rin," Haru whispered, "my clothes are still in there."


End file.
